Race For Chaos
by I-Have-Switched-Accounts
Summary: The feeling was mutual. One minute they would joke with each other like a pair of Friends, the Next they would be at each others throats like sworn Enemies. Tell me if rating should go up, and one sided FangxRouge HIATUS, Go to my profile for the reason.
1. Thin Line between Friends and Enemies

The Sniper Splashed through the lukewarm water that went to his waist. It was a dark green in color and vines dangled from trees overhead slapping him in the face causing him to push them out of his way with one hand and the other to keep his already damp fedora hat from falling into the water. The sun seeped through the leaves, branches and vines just to irritate Fang even more.

He had been hired by Dr. Robonik to get another Chaos emerald before his X 'cohort' Rouge to get the Chaos Emerald first.

The two had known each other for some time and didn't value each other as Friends, or Enemies. They had both agreed the feeling was mutual. One minute they would joke with each other like a pair of Friends, the Next they would be at each others throats like sworn Enemies. Fang's ears perked up to a strange sound that sounded like something slicing through air above head, mixed with the sound of flapping. He knew it all too well.

'Rouge...' He thought to himself.

After a few moments of rushing away from the sound of air being sliced through a clearing in the swamp appeared where there were no trees or vines, just the sun that beat down on the water there making it a little hotter then Lukewarm. The Hybrid took this as an opportunity and splashed his tail into the water disturbing the peaceful current less water into chaos. Propelling himself up he landed on a solid tree branch in the nick of time. After a second of gracelessly landing he started running atop the branches. As if on Que Rouge flew next to the Hybrid.

" It's been awhile, Nackie boy." She stated flying closer to him.

" Don't call me that." His crimson eyes glowered from under his Fedora hat that he still had to keep in place with one hand.

" What would you want to be called then? Nackie Man?"

The Bounty hunter sighed doing his best to ignore her. They spent the majority of their time just running, or Flying in Rouge's case. Soon they found themselves at a edge of trees and below them the water that they came from was blocked off by a massive brown bolder that was soaked making it appear darker then a dry rock would. In front of the bolder was a giant round lake like territory with some land on the sides of the circle. North of the duo was a equally huge waterfall that caused all the water that fell from it to be a foam like white.

" Do you think the Chaos Emerald is in there?" Rouge asked staring at the water concerned.

" If I knew I certainly wouldn't tell you."

Rouge rolled her eyes, he already knew where it was so she would just have to follow him and steal it from him in the nick of time. That was her plan B. Carefully she plopped down on a tree branch, dangling her legs off the side with her hands clasped behind her head. The Sniper gave her a few cautious looks before deciding to speak to her.

" Aren't you coming?"

"Me?," She crossed her legs causally," I Don't know where it is."

" Then how the hell did you get _this_ far?"

Rouge bit her lip, the only reason she did get this far was she was following him," Well," Her teeth sunk into her lip further," There was a news report."

" There couldn't of been, " his solemn eyes met hers," Only my client knew where it was, he hid it from all."

" At G.U.N." She added.

The Sniper Smirked seeing where this was going," You work for G.U.N. ?"

"Yes..." Her eyes never left his hand that rested on his holster.

" Then where's your badge?"

She sighed, she was slightly grateful that she brought it with her," Fine look at it all you want, but you're not going to keep me from that Chaos Emerald."

Reaching into the depths of her shirt she pulled out a small black rectangle made out of fabric that had another see through side with a white card that had codes written for a computer. At the top was a picture of Rouge, and under it was her thumb prints, then an golden oval with three small triangles at the top, and a point at the bottom with G.U.N. on it. Tossing it gently to Fang he jumped up to catch it with his gloved hand. Taking a few moments to look it over to see if it was fake he shrugged and did something unexpected. He rubbed the small card against the side of his face smiling like a pervert.

" Pervert..." Rouge sighed again, she wondered why G.U.N. Wanted him so bad, she had only seen him act like a pervert, flirt, get drunk, and look for Chaos Emeralds only to get them taken away soon. Rouge had originally been asked to bring him back to G.U.N. for questioning, and 'help' they had hinted at. But she got sidetracked about the 'Chaos Emerald' he kept grumbling about he had to find. Naturally Rouge followed.

Soon she gave up on the idea of getting the badge back anytime soon so she flew off her perch and stood next to Fang," C'mon, let's go."

" Fine." He said in a suddenly cheerful voice and handed her the badge.

Grumbling incoherent words she walked over to the ledge of the boulder and flew over to the left side of the circle. Coming after her was the same purple Sniper. Using his tail to jump over to the ledge he narrowly made it and regained his balance after a couple seconds of ungracefully Teetering on the edge. Rouge walked with her nose in the air in front of Fang, she didn't care about the pebbles crunching under her heels or the defiant 'CRUNCH' it made. On the other hand the Sniper walked on his tip twos and winced at ever little 'CRUNCH'.

" Why are you so paranoid?" Rouge asked without a hint of emotion in her voice or turning her head.

" Because at any moment there will be booby traps."

" You just like saying that word, don't you?"

Grinning he didn't reply.

Leaving the conversation behind Rouge attempted to be serious on the topic,"The lethal ones?"

" Who knows, I was only told 'Be carful for there be traps, they should be no problem if you heed the 'stones''"

"You mean these pebbles?" Kicking the pebbles to make her point Fang winced even more.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Crossing her arms over her chest she sighed," Do you have any idea where around here the Chaos Emerald is?"

" Behind the waterfall." He replied knowing her answer

" I'm _**NOT **_getting wet."

" Suit yourself." He said tip toeing past her and briefly pausing at the towering waterfall above him.

The water splashed at his face before he even went inside it. All he could see were rushing waters that was foamy white and looked like it was coming down hard. Fang couldn't hear Rouge's complaints over the roaring of the rapids. Sometimes he could see rainbow trout coming down from the waterfall and other fish. The sky made the water that wasn't white a pretty untainted blue. Making sure his hat stayed in place again he ran through the water getting soaking wet from head to toe. Rouge left alone desperately needing to ask him to come to G.U.N. and with ever ounce of her being wanting the Chaos Emerald, rushed after him with her wings covering her face so her make up wouldn't get messed up.

Appearing on the other side of the water fall to find Fang ringing his hat out, Rouge decided notify him of her without directly speaking to him," Now my wings are wet...I can't fly..."

Fang turning his head to her didn't reply. The water dripped off her clothing weighing it down, including her pink heart 'shirt'. It also made it a slightly darker color. Fangs eyes clung to her shirt like the water clung to her skin. Rouge wasn't surprised about this reaction instead she ignored it. The floor was like a smoothed out grey rock that was slick and moist, the walls were made out of the same thing. Above head was a icicle like stone that felt like it could plummet towards them any second. Ahead of the duo was a wall with two small holes that looked like they went somewhere only a Mobian could get to but only on knees and elbows.

"Now I know why he wanted me to get the Chaos Emerald, he couldn't get his fat ass through the hole." His voiced seemed to carry through the cave creating voices that repeated his sentence in a smaller voice.

Rouge shrugged," Which smaller cave do we go in?"

"The one on the Right is the on Ivo told me will crumble, so Left."

Nodding Rouge kneeled down on elbows and knees them crawled into the small cave. Snickering Fang muttered 'She fell for it now I get to be behind her' Crawling after her he took off his hat and lightly bit down on it to keep it in his mouth. He tried not to think of where it could've been...or the last time it's been washed...Shaking those thoughts off he crawled on and after a few minutes they came to an opening to get out. Rouge stood up and stretched, soon Fang got out too and he put his hat back on its rightful place then tugged it over his eyes.

" It was so cramped and cold in there." Rouge whined rubbing her arm to generate heat.

"I've been through worst ." He boasted.

Rouge's eyes grew big at their surroundings, instead of the normal grey smoothed rock, the walls were made of moist dirt with tiny gems in them ranging from, Blue, Green, Yellow, Red, Purple, Pink, and Orange. The gems seemed to shine with whatever color they were. Before Fang could blink twice Rouge ran across the room to get to a wall and dug her fingers into the dirt ripping out gems.

" Stop it!" Scolded Fang trying to grab Rouge and make her stop stealing the gems.

"Why?" She asked ripping a Red gem out and rubbing the dirt off before elbowing him to buy some time.

"'Heed The Stones' Sounds like he meant_** These gems**_."

" Your point?"

" Something MIGHT happen."

"Like?" As if on que the ceiling started to crumble shedding its dirt onto both of them.

"Like That!" He shouted hitting the gems out of her arms

"HEY!" Growling she carefully picked them back up.

"Leave them." Demanded Fang with a scowl on his Face.

"Hmph That's not likely."

The Dirt piled up on them and the floor rumbled, Fang winced," Get Back in the hole, the ceiling there is made up of Rock." He commanded crawling over there."

"But there's more gems-"

"NO." He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the hole, they barely had time to get all the way into the hole before the ceiling completely fell down onto the ground covering up the gems, and the way out that was in front of them. The ceiling in there was rock but the walls were like dirt that was moist, not completely mud but almost. The bat shivered.

"I'm cold now..."

The Sniper Smiled," Here." He scooted over to her and let his tail rap around her waist creating a line of warmth where the tail was.

" How long will it take before we find the Chaos Emerald and get out of here?"

" We have to make sure the dirt settles then we will proceed."

"Wait, there's dirt in front of us making it impossible..."

"That won't be a problem." Reaching into his holster he pulled out a small shovel.

"You thought of everything." She smiled

"Not everything, the one thing I DID forget was condoms..."

Sighing she flicked him and took the shovel out of his hands," I hope you don't Think you would _actually_ need Those?"

" If you're willing to take care of a chil-"

" I'll never do_ that _with _you_," Tucking the gems away in her 'shirt' and shoes she began digging,"So you might as well forget it."

"But Maybe-"

"-in your Dreams."

His grip tightened around her waist and he rapped his arms around her neck," Aw..."

Laughing she continued digging," It's going to take more then that."

"Is it because of that one Idiot?"

"Which one?" She joked pushing a pile of dirt aside.

"Both I guess the Emo, and the gullible one."

" Why would Shadow be the Idiot? He happens to be Very Smart."

" Well he doesn't know you like him at all."

"Shut up." She lightly hit his arm with the shovel.

" And I don't know where to begin with Knuckles, I mean C'mon you'd think he'd understand by now..."

"And you're any better then them?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"'Let's get in bed' is all I can really understand that you want. Not only that your how much older then me?"

"Hey! I'm only four and a half years older!" He defended.

" Lets see... if you were two years older you would legally be a pedophile to me."

"The Pedo law only applies to people under eighteen. Last I checked you were at least eighteen."

"...Since when did you know about the 'laws'?"

" I USED to be a GUN agent but I quit."

"Why?"

"Eh heh...long story."

" It's not like I'm going anywhere soon."

"Fine."

Nack had joined G.U.N. when he was sixteen, normally you had to be at least eighteen but he had known his weapons so well he had been allowed to join early. Everyday the Weasel-wolf had gone up to the leader and asked if he had a mission, only to come back empty handed. The reason that they had told him was because he was 'too young and too short too ignorant' the list went on. Slowly he made his way to the G.U.N. official.

" Can I go on a mission now?" He asked standing on his tip toes to seem taller.

" No not today maybe tomorrow."

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before that, Why did you let me become a part of G.U.N. if I wasn't going to do anything?"

" Err you knew your weapons pretty well...but...well...ok Today your first mission is to supervise the solders and give advice."

"Really?" He asked exited.

" Eh heh yeah..."

Running out of the room into the weapons vault, he smiled. The weapons vault had walls with weapons on every inch of them with whatever you could imagine. The floor was tile and had a few wooden crates with extra weapons packed in them to the brim. Smack in the middle of the room was a couch. Pulling himself onto the couch he curled up in a tight ball with his tail rapped around himself like a cats would. This was where the solders marched through preparing for battle. He would fall asleep and wake up to marching then he would do as told.

Marching footsteps brutally awoke the weasel-wolf and he jerked up on the couch looking around he saw a tall blonde officer reaching for a flimsy gun that Nack had tried but it had nearly exploded in his face. Racing over to the man the small mobian tugged at his leg.

" That Doesn't work! You'll get yourself killed for sure!"

The man ignored him and took out the bullets for that one then loaded it. The weasel-wolf hadn't given up yet he dragged a wooden crate over and pushed it in front of said person, climbing on top it he stood on his tip toes and he was the same height as the solder.

" I wouldn't use that if I were you."

The solder seemed to find this humorous and burst into laughter and held his side," A purple weasel telling ME what weapon to use?" Lifting one hand he grabbed Nack's cheek and stretched it out like an older grandma would do," Get A life!"

" I Have A life, but you sir don't you don't know your weapons at all, look you no bullets for half of your other weapons, what will happen when you run out, hmm?"

"Who are you to tell me what to do, you midget?"

" I got permission from the general."

"Liar."

He had enough, storming out of the room he had trapped that solders room to kill him when he got back, if he did get back from using that gun. Later he ran from G.U.N. and didn't return then one by one he attacked them in there sleep until they were low on solders. The entire place had been amazed at his skill at murdering when he wanted to. They even feared him to a certain extent They had put up wanted posters all over and wouldn't rest until they had him on their side once again.

"Damn." Commented Rouge shoveling the last pile of dirt out of her way.

Shrugging it off a stream of sunlight filled the small tunnel and automatically Rouge crawled out as soon as Fang released her from his death grip. She was stretching on a mound of dirt that they had to dig there way throw. Fang popped up suddenly and climbed out.

" So Nackie where's the Emerald."

"According to my client it should be above head."

Looking up they noticed it no longer had a ceiling," Wow, my wings are still wet so I can't fly..."

"No worries." He pointed up to small steps that looked like they helped them reach the top.

Smiling she started to climb the stairs that were on the side of the wall, it was tricky but with that kind of cement it was easy to hold on. Within a couple minutes They had both reached the top. Standing happily they looked at the now night time sky with the moon providing pale light. Over a little to the left was a green Chaos Emerald.

"Mine!" Rouge screamed running over to it and picking it up before Flying off into the star filled night.

Fang didn't even attempt to follow he knew that they would cross paths sooner or later and he would get it. He watched her fly gracefully through the sky giggling a laugh that seemed to innocent for her. It wasn't like her but when he was around she acted different, either that or she was acting different around every one else but normal around him. Her wings sliced through air and she looked back and waved at Fang smiling. Returning the favor he sat on the roof like place dangling his feet off of the edge. The company he had today had been good enough for him, He even felt like they were acting like friends now.

_**The End **_

_**A/N **_

_**whew the longest one shot I have written I'm proud about the way it turned out but tell me if you see any errors or if this possibly needs to be M. I'm lazy with the disclaimer so I only own the place and plot...Another note don't flame if you don't like FangxRouge I don't have anything against ShadowxRouge, or KnucklesxRouge and to prove it if you want me to do a one-shot on one of them then ask and I will :D **_


	2. Revenge Of A Friend

Fang had watched her fly off until she was just a speck soaring through the night sky sighing he reassured himself their paths would cross sooner or later. But that didn't help his racing thoughts for what his client would do, he could get another Chaos Emerald and make up a lie...Maybe it could work but by now Ivo should know a lie from the utmost truth. Perhaps he could steal it back from her. Shuddering he realized what happened to the 'last' person that stole something shiny from Rouge.

*In the Past*

Rouge smiled rubbing blood off of a Chaos Emerald with her white glove, she didn't care about how dirty her gloves got. As long as the Chaos Emerald was shinier then it was before. Humming an innocent tune she walked away from a black and blue bloody mess on the ground that twitched every so often

*In the present*

Once again he shuddered at the thought and realized he had to find Rouge and give her something shinny in return so he could grab the Emerald or Ivo would...Trying not too think of the endless possibilities he decided to try and go home, and get some sleep if he was lucky enough to.

*In Station Square outside the next day at Noon*

Rouge was sitting on her normal Chair that was painted white and scooted up to a matching table with a small umbrella like object attached to the middle of the table creating a decent amount of shade for her. She was outside a small coffee shop. With her legs crossed she picked up a small porcelain cup with steaming coffee to the brim, and held it up to her mouth and blew on it. Rouge had been waiting for Topaz, her friend in G.U.N.. They normal met here when they had something to discuss. Loud footsteps that sounded like heels clinking against pavement caused Rouge's ears to twitch. Turning around Rouge smiled.

" Looks like you were in a hurry."

Topaz was bent over hands on her knees trying to catch her breath, she wore the same uniform that was navy blue with the gloves that missed a couple fingers in them and a semi formal pencil skirt, and heels," Sorry I couldn't beg the President to let me leave earlier then I got off work."

"I See." Setting the cup down she sighed.

"What's wrong?" She questioned pulling out a chair on the other side of the table and promptly collapsing into it.

"Do you rember the Mission that G.U.N. assigned me a couple weeks ago?"

" Yeah, to capture someone, right?"

"...the problem is...that I kinda...Found Him...stole his Chaos Emerald...and left..."

"I should've expected this from you." She face palmed

" Hey it's not my fault, the government needs Chaos Emeralds as much as him!" argued Rouge angrily.

Many citizens turned their heads towards them to behold the forming cat fight," Yeah right, your going to keep it to yourself anyway."

"Maybe I was maybe I wasn't."

" I don't even see why you like these Chaos Emeralds so much."

"Because I don't like tacky jewelry like you." She Smirked.

"Shush." She blushed not wanting to carry this conversation any further," we could use the Chaos Emerald To lure him here."

Sighing Rouge shrugged," He's skilled enough to know how to run away with the Chaos Emerald..."

"But we could get it back."

" Maybe..."

*At Fang's house*

The Sniper had looked for Rouge all day and after hours of work to look for her he gave up and retreated to home, and had crawled in bed and tried to have sleep claim him. Instead he found himself wide awake laying on his side in a warm spot wanting to toss and turn. At this point in time he just wanted to get up and go without sleep but he wasn't that stupid. The room was dark aside from his alarms clocks red light and the moon light shadows creeping into his room through a window with the curtains barely covering the window. The pitter patter of the rain never ceased and added to the list of why he couldn't sleep.

Outside of his house a black car was parked out in the pouring rain with the rain sliding off of it constantly, Rouge and Topaz sat inside the car trying to think of a way in," I can't believe you talked me into this...I don't even know how you found him..."

" Long story." Explained Topaz again in her normal G.U.N uniform.

" I know..."

" Ok so should we bust down the front door and confront him-"

"That's not very smart, I should just knock on his bedroom window to get his attention."

Topaz slowly pieced the puzzle pieces together," Wait, let me get this straight. You want to walk into an older mans room alone wearing _that_?" She gestured toward Rouge's 'Shirt' if you could ever call it that.

" He wouldn't mind." She stated with a shrug.

"Not only that you are going to be seeing him 'in his bedroom' and the other thing is you took ten times more then the normal amount of time to 'get ready'."

"Topaz, Leave this to the pretty girl." Rouge smiled motioning to herself.

"Shut up."

"Sayonara." She waved before rolling down the window and squeezing through it and flying off with her arms over her face so her makeup wouldn't get ruined. After flying over to the window Topaz's inaudible muttering didn't bother the bat, instead she knocked on the window to grab the Sniper's attention.

Fang tossed thinking he had just had a few too many 'sips' as he called it. Rouge sighed and yanked open the window and stepped inside of the room letting the noises of the night flood the Sniper's room causing him to jerk up in bed at the sudden racket. Rubbing his eyes to make sure his eyes weren't wrong he smiled.

"Rouge, does this mean you know where I live?"

" I do now." She returned his smile and climbed onto the bed next to him soaking wet with the rains water.

"So what do you need?" He asked causally trying to hide the stress in his voice over getting the Chaos Emerald back.

"G.U.N they want you as a part of their team, they always have after you attacked them one by one and showed them you could kill them whenever you pleased."

" I don't think I will ever join G.U.N again..."

Rouge sighed and held up the Chaos Emerald it being a last resort and Fang thought it over, working for the military just to finish a job? But deep down he had thought over rejoining G.U.N at least a hundred times since then. He felt doomed to think things over and over then to feel dread for not going with it.

"You would just steal it back at the last second."

Rouge stayed silent," Ok I won't."

'I hate my job' She thought.

Fang had been silent with rethinking over joining G.U.N instead he replied in a quiet voice," I don't know if I will rejoin..."

Sighing Rouge burrowed under the covers with only her head poking out.. Instinctively the Sniper's tail found and rapped around her waist to help warm her, Smiling she scooted towards him and rapped her arms around him in a tight hug. The hybrid was facing the opposite way as Rouge on his side with her arms around his waist, he being slightly taller then her, the Sniper wasn't fully under the covers like the bat he had his head and upper torso out. Soon they fell asleep peacefully forgetting about what they needed and what needed to be said. The window was left open a crack letting a cold breezed to crawl through and play with both of their hair.

Outside of the car Topaz shook her head wondering what they could be doing...shaking the thoughts off she opened the car door and leaped out with a gun drawn by her side as a safety precaution. Running over to the door with the rain dripping off her face and soaking into her clothes she cautiously held the gun in one hand and reached out to the doorknob, turning it one way then another it clicked denying her entrance to said house.

Groaning she took out a key from her pocket that was supposed to open a majority of doors. Sliding the little silver key into the hole she twisted it again holding her breath. Clicking it opened. It creaked in protest as she nudged it open wincing she squeezed through the smallest space possible so she wouldn't make as much racket if she opened it all the way. The house seemed to be clean, straight ahead was a sparkling clean kitchen and to the left was a stair case that went upstairs, to the right was a living room.

Seeing no other rooms she walked up the stairs with her aback against the walls and her gun in hand, after creeping up the stairs there was a hallway with two doors on each side of the hallway, one closed and the other open. The open door was just a closet so assuming the other one was the bedroom door she slowly opened it and it surprisingly didn't creak, stepping inside she noticed the bat and Hybrid, trying to ignore them she smiled thinking of revenge for all the times Rouge had called her names and argued with her. The Green Chaos Emerald lay on the bed next to Rouge's back.

Snatching the Chaos Emerald up Topaz snuck out of the room and down the flight of stairs and back to the front door. Squeezing through the door again she stood in the pouring rain that beat down against her as she held the gem the water hitting it as well then sliding down it and cleaning off the dirt and making it seem prettier.

"I don't know why Rouge like's these gems so much." She grumbled before getting in the car and driving off.

*In the morning at Fang's house*

Rouge and Fang woke up at about the same time, Fang had barely gotten out of bed and started stretching before Rouge woke up and sat up in bed letting a small yawn escape her mouth. Looking over beside her she growled before leaping out of bed.

"You took my Chaos Emerald!" She yelled diving for his throat.

"I Did no such thing!" He defended stepping back causing Rouge to land on the floor on her stomach.

" Don't lie to me Dammit!

For the rest of the morning they bickered about what happened to what like a married couple would over little things.

*The End*

_**OK so this was supposed to be a one-shot but I have to thank BlissofanAngel for asking me to continue, because I wouldn't of if she asked me, this does not in any means at all mean I will continue unless someone asks me to continue, speak up I will continue if a single person asks me.**_

_**For now though this is marked complete, until anyone asks, same with my other one-shots i will continue if you ask me. Anyway tell me if you spot any errors.**_ _**I also apologize for the length I can't force myself to think of anything more just to make it longer, this was the planned ending so yeah...**_


	3. The Never Ending Quest

Their argument had progressed into an actual fight and Rouge was starting to see why G.U.N wanted him so badly, and he once told her he was horrible at hand to hand combat. Rouge jumped back to her feet on and tried to kick his Torso to knock the wind out of him but he dodged everyone by lifting his hand to it and holding the back of his hands to her. Each time she kicked the metal on his gloves' he then grabbed her foot and shoved her to the ground. Smirking he smacked her with his tail, lighter then he normally would but it still made a slapping noise and a red mark on her upper arm.

Rouge once again pushed her wings up and down to help her get back on her feet, trying to regain her balance Fang slapped her stomach with his tail again sending her tumbling back to the dirty floor. Wincing she tried to get up but found her wings tired and her arms hit in some way or another and her stomach flaring with pain. What he did next surprised her. Smiling he kneeled down and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and held out his hand to help her stand up once again.

The bat was filled with two different emotions, one to take his hand and the other to slap it away, like she did countless times with Knuckles. But the way Fang smiled made the first emotion feel stronger, Knuckles had never smiled at her when helping her. He seemed just to want to get it over with and run like one of his Friends. Reaching out to grab his hand he helped her stand up with no signs of injury. She nearly collapsed against him, Realizing something Rouge remembered how he had only kicked her arms legs and stomach, as if he had a certain order for each and every blow.

The fight had ended and all the two could do was catch their breath in silence and ignore the world around them. The light had shone through the window and created patches of sunlight that were slightly warmer then the rest of the room. After awhile Rouge started to think of where she last put the little gem. Glancing at the bed there was no sign of it. That's when she noticed a small hair that didn't belong to any normal Mobian.

Gritting her teeth she grumbled," Topaz's grey hair." She knew she had exaggerated but Topaz must of had a reason for lying about her age, Right?

"Topaz?" He questioned the name sounding familiar.

"Yes, just an old 'acquittance' " She spat ready to attack the G.U.N Solder

"Then what are we waiting for?" He raced down the stairs and plopped down onto the last step and put his shoes back on as well as gloves, and his hat.

Rouge just stared blankly at him as he raced around the house getting his weapons then polishing them to a shine and loading them then carefully putting them in his holster. To her all his gun looked to her was a silver gun with slightly visible swirly deigns on the sides with a black handle. She would have to ask him what it was called later, she just didn't want to ask because she expected him to give her a lonnnnng explanation of what it does, history, and a whole lot more then she wanted to know at the current moment. It seemed that the Sniper had an endless supply of different weapons, truth be told she had never seen him with his so called 'trade mark gun' if it was his trade mark weapon that's in his name why did she only see him with hand guns?

"Why do you always have to bring weapons anyway?"

" By now you should know by now that it's never a good idea to be in a Filthy, crowed City without a weapon."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Fang turned to her and smiled," There are rapists out there."

"Like you?"

"Precisely."

Shaking her head she grinned," I should've expected this from you."

" Come on, Where is she normally?"

"Well, G.U.N has a base where she normally goes to. But I don't know if I can trust you..."

" Aw, Common. How about you blind fold me the whole way?"

" That won't work, it's too far to fly to, and requires a plan. And they would announce the destination for sure," She paused thinking of a way to get their," Well, there are boats but the problem with that is..."

"Let me guess, you get seasick."

" Yeah..."

"Doesn't G.U.N have private helicopters?"

She grinned," They do and I could Persuade them to let you on."

" By 'Persuade' you mean flirt?"

"Aw, Somebody knows me a little too well."

* At the G.U.N Air force Unit*

G.U.N had changed considerably since Fang had last been there, at the Air Force Unit had Giant landing pads, that to the right and left of them had parked Airplanes, Helicopters and other things Fang wasn't skilled enough in this area to know very well. The colors were mostly dark Green, camouflage, or black. All of them had 'G.U.N' in blocky white letters on both there sides. The cement was littered in bullet casings and the ends of hand grenades as if some fight had happened over here. Fang stood in a small shed barely big enough for the small Camo helicopter to fit in along with Rouge and Fang beside it. The walls were crammed with pictures of war paintings and noble trophies. Some old beat up weapons decorated the walls as well.

A G.U.N officer in Camo from head to toe and a helmet walked over to them," This helicopter can only hold so much weight so you are required to weigh yourselves first." He demanded motioning over to a flat white tile like object that weighed you then in small digits would be your accurate weight.

"Ladies first." Offered the Sniper Bending his lips into a twisted smile.

"Fine." She grumbled standing on the small square.

Fang peered over her shoulder to see the numbers," Wow, Silicone really adds up."

Rouge Clenched her hands into fists and turned around and slapped him as hard as she could letting the noise and 'words' echo through the tiny room. A bright read print on the side of his face stung and felt warmer then the rest of his face.

"Ow..." Fang had worse done to him so he shrugged and in a mocking voice carried the conversation even further,"You slap pretty hard- for a girl that is."

Rouge clenched and unclenched her fists and started to run after him and the Sniper tried to get away but the bat was faster. With her arms extended she gritted her teeth clawing at him he began running in circles. He almost tripped several times but he always yanked himself up again and ran for his life. The G.U.N officer just laughed and shook his head while the two ran around him in circles.

"Get Back here and fight like a real Man!" Mocked Rouge.

"Then are claiming you're a man?" He retorted laughing again.

"No!" She yelled gaining speed.

"Plus, I'm not a man, I'm A weasel-Wolf!"

"Crawl back in your hole then."

"I rather get in your-"

"SHADDUP." Rouge tackled him and sat on his back shoving his face into the cement while his hat fell to the dirty ground.

*In the Helicopter at Night*

Everyone had calmed down after the Officer restrained Rogue and Fang but later they settled down in the Helicopter and had been in there for awhile and the Stars and moon came out to play. In the front the Officer Steered it with a hundred different buttons surrounding him and a empty front seat. He hadn't trust either of them. So instead they sat in the back that was one seat but could cramp three humans in it. Rogue was on the left side and was pressed against the side of it. On the right Fang was near the side that didn't have the door and the wind blew in it and let him see the ground and trees. Both were silent and strapped in.

The constant cold air fighting its way into the Helicopter had started to make Fang Cold, normally he wasn't the type of person to get cold often because of his thick fur. But after prolonged exposure to chilling air he felt like he would freeze any second. He had no idea where they were taking him, all he knew was it was a secret G.U.N base. He hoped it wasn't in the north pole because the air got colder and- He looked down. Crashing water. No more trees just foamy white water in the moonlight. The stars and moon reflected off of the water.

" No signs of Ice yet..." He muttered under his breath, then as if mother nature was against him a single white particle fell," Wha-?" Then hundreds of dozens.

"It's snow, what have you never seen snow?" She snickered implying his attire.

" I have..." He grumbled wishing he hadn't.

The hundreds of snow flakes fell one after another never stopping and continued to grow in numbers and in size until a light hail fell about the size of a ring with it's middle filled and formed into a small round Sphere. And as if Mother Nature still hated the Sniper the Snow Flakes rushed into the Sniper's side and piled him in snowflakes then melted on his semi warm fur. The bat Snickered at that and watched him scoot away but the type of strong seatbelt didn't allow it. There was another seat in the middle but he was told that if he unbuckled when the plane was moving then he would fly out. Rouge snickered as if she knew this would happen.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Me? Why would I do that?"

Grumbling under his breath he waited for the Helicopter to stop im the air, It hovered in one spot and stayed still. The Pilot looked over his shoulders and smirked at their confused faces," This is where you get off."

"You have to land first." Rouge stared puzzled at the ground.

"Naw." He got up and handed them each a small camo back-pack with strings of some sort.

Fang looked at the Pilot just as puzzled as Rouge," You mean you want us to sky-dive out of the helicopter?"

"Somebody actually caught on."

The Sniper Shrugged, unbuckled and and put the straps over his arms then jumped out the window without a good-bye. Then Rouge could slightly hear," Last one on the ground has to put up the tents."

Grounding her teeth she dropped her parachute and leaped out after him knowing she would never catch him with a parachute as well. The Pilot ran over to where she jumped out and screamed at the top of his lungs," No! Get back here, In the bag is-" But she was out of earshot.

The bat went head first for awhile until she caught up to Fang and then flapped her wings to go faster. Her hair obscured her vision causing her to reach out and push it out of her way to see the rapidly approaching ground. Once she could see the ground even clearer she Spread out her wings to catch the air and slow her down and gracefully land on the slippery ice. Fang followed pursuit but at a much slower pace and ended up being last.

The ice was slippery and made them slip and feel like they were in a nice rink wearing there normal shoes. After awhile of ungraceful sliding they found snow, that crunched underneath their feet and made them go to their ankles in snow. Soon they found a place where the snow wasn't as deep they huddled together and kneeled down. The duo felt the warmth leaving and the icy air freezing their limbs and making them numb and traveling up their faces.

The bat looked at the Sniper who sighed knowing he would have to set up the tent, eyes darting back in fourth she looked for a tent of any kind to put up. Then she saw the Sniper dig through the small backpack on the parachute and pull out what seemed to be a tent that wasn't made with poles and screws.

"Hey, look Rouge it's a pole, get any ideas?" He snickered.

She smiled and shook her head and flicked his forehead with her thumb. Shrugging he started to put up the tent as Rouge messed around with what was in the bag then a question hit her.

"...This is the parachute, right?"

"Yeah." The Sniper replied under what seemed to be the tent as he struggled to put it up, slightly muffling his reply.

"...I didn't parachute so does this mean..."

The Sniper yanked his head out of the tent smiling ear to ear," We get to share a tent." He was practically as Happy as Bean was after getting told he could have a cupcake. -or twenty-

Rouge face palmed and sighed. Deciding to see if she could see the stars she looked towards the sky and she gaped at the sight, thousands of stars that she hadn't seen before were scattered across the sky and they seemed to shine brighter then normal and emit a yellowish glow. In the middle of the black night sky was one star that was noticeably brighter and bigger that the other stars seemed to revolve around. The moon was completely full and was giant, she could see every crater and felt like she could reach out and touch it. But somewhere in the sky was an aurora, it's colors ranged from a bright green to an aqua blue and a light pink and light reds they faded into each other and quivered in the air and they overlapped everything else. They looked like colored fog that appeared under a horizontal line but above the line was the moon and some stars, and the distinctive bigger and brighter star.

She took in a deep breath and the cold air easily filled her lungs was visible in white fog like air when she exhaled slowly she stood up and walked over to Fang and tapped his shoulder. Turning his head toward the bat she pointed up to the sky and he crawled out from the still not put up tent and looked up at the sky.

'Maybe this is why Bark loves it out here...' The hybrid thought as he kneeled into the snow as the Bat hugged him from behind for warmth as his tail rapped around her again. The snow fell around them pilling up on their heads a little until they shook it off.

Tonight would be a long night, but maybe they could just give up the Chaos Emerald and leave...

*The End*

_**This has became a three-shot and is marked complete if you want me to make a fourth just ask. I don't bite. This Chapter was inspired by Winter, Fall is coming right now and where I live it wants to skip fall and get to winter so I decided to write this. Any errors tell me, as said before I don't bite. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the character. If I did would they be forgotten? -I'm implying Fang not Rouge ...-**_

_**Edit: Changed Preciously, to Precisely. Thanks LordCooler for Noticing. **_


	4. Lost Friend, Tricked 'Enemy'

After some time of just staring at the sky Fang had got up and fixed the tent while Rouge walked around looking for the actual G.U.N base. After looking for a couple minutes she saw smoke, that most likely came from a fire of some sort. Smiling she walked back to Fang to tell him, as much as she wanted the Chaos Emerald she knew that they would be armed and if she went alone they might mistakenly attack her, and if that happened she would just shove Fang in front of her.

The bat stopped in front of the newly made tent, it was medium sized and looked like Fang and Rouge had plenty of room, because they were about three feet tall. Inside the ten the Sniper had taken out the small amount of food, Water, Flashlights, Blankets, and his guns out of the backpack. She didn't question how it fit everything or how his guns magically appeared. Maybe he kept them in his shoes...

In the middle of the tent the blankets were in a pile with a burning candle inside a glass lantern that hung by a string on the ceiling of the tent constantly swaying back and fourth. His guns were close to him and he had a flashlight next to him. Rouge crawled into the tent and sat next to him.

" I saw smoke meaning there are more people here."

"I saw it earlier, C'mon let's go look there for Topaz."

Rouge sighed," But I just got warm."

Fang smiled and reached outside the tent and grabbed a handful of snow then dropped some on her head. Shivering she ran out the tent trying to get it out of her hair, and possibly her shirt. Grinning he got out of the tent.

"I can help you get the snow out of your shirt-"

"-No." She knew what he was getting at.

Shrugging she began to lead him to the spot even though he probably knew where it was already. After they had slipped and slid over to the place they found solid ground and looked at a small campground, there were two tents side by side in front of it was a open fire with stones around it. Roasting in the fire dangling by a fish hook connected to a string tied to a branch were fish. They looked fresh and about ready to be eaten. Claw marks on the side of the fish indicated they were caught by hand, something with claws.

The Sniper's ears perked up after hearing a strange crunching noise in the distance, someone was walking in the snow and it was crunching under there feet. He glanced at Rouge who was still with her ears perked up too. They were getting louder and coming from the left. Both of them looked over at the direction they all froze in place, all three. They stared at each other and the stranger crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's you again." Whined Rouge taking a fighting stance.

*G.U.N Base, Same time*

Topaz sighed as she sat at a fire with her hands extended towards it to keep them warm, She had been here for less then a day and she already wanted to go home. She had always wondered why they choose some where as cold as it was to do Science research. Around the G.U.N agent there was a large camp, just barely hidden behind a large mound of snow that seemed to be a hill from a distance. But behind it what seemed like endless tents and small shack like buildings stretched for miles.

Hundreds of Scientist researching in secret, Topaz didn't even know what they researched, all she knew was that they sometimes took men and they didn't return. Whenever she went there she ignored the tension and the mystery of it all. At moments she would peek into tents and look through the items, and if anyone saw she could say ' I thought I saw someone in here.' It always worked.

Shaking her head she decided to look around the campus, they had changed it a lot since the last time she had been there. After awhile of just staring at the shacks, she found one that seemed to have some sort of fight inside. It sounded a lot like metal clanking against metal and occasional crashing and a rushed high pitch voice cursing. Topaz couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy.

It all stopped abruptly and she could hear approaching footsteps. Then a scantiest burst through the front door and shoved by Topaz. Stumbling to catch her balance the officer leaned against the door frame that the Scientist had came through. The door hadn't shut properly and opened when she was leaning on it causing her to fall into the room. Moments passed where she regained her breath as she lay on her stomach.

Standing up and brushing herself off she decided to see if there was anyone there. Then something twitched in the darkness. It seemed to be small, the size of a three year old and it was tied and gagged with a cloth, in the darkness she could see the cloth was red- wait no, it could be another color stained red... This sent shivers up her spine to know they had been experimenting on children, and gagging them.

With thoughts racing she stumbled over to it and kneeled down and took the cloth out of the infants mouth," What's your name?" She asked untying the child and picking it up in her arms.

The Child giggled and held up it's first finger to speak, but before it could speak the door slammed open and light poured in on it. It wasn't a child at all...Topaz was in too weak of light to be able to tell.

"What Are you?" She exclaimed as the thing wiggled free and landed on it's feet.

*Back With Fang And Rouge*

Fang didn't have time to speak, Rouge had already charged at him kicked his jaw, he didn't flinch he just rubbed his jaw and said nothing. Growling the bat kicked his shin multiple times. His knees buckled for a second before he rubbed his knee instead of his jaw. Furious Rouge began kicking at all different angles punching nonstop. He wouldn't budge he would just ignore her and put his hands in front of his face and catch her arm and pull her down on the ground.

For a second the Sniper saw a glimpse of his face and smiled," Rouge stop attacking him."

Rouge hesitantly obeyed," But Last time I saw him he attacked me for a Chaos-"

"That was a tournament. You entered he entered Fair game."

"Hmph."

"..."

"Is he always this silent?"

"I'm pretty sure he's mute or something."

" Does he have a name?"

"Bark." The Sniper shrugged wondering why he was named after a noise when he's practically mute.

"Huh, what a weird name."

Bark's face stayed emotionless as he towered above them with his scarf pulled over his mouth completely, and a little bit of his nose. Fang had always wondered why he was so silent, the only time they really communicated is when they wrote, The hybrid used to assume Bark had never been taught to speak, but if he could read and write he _should_ be able to talk.

"So, Bark why are you here?"

Bark kneeled down and wrote in the snow in blocky neat letters: I came home, Bean followed. G.U.N attacked.

"But Why did they attack him? Did he attack first?"

Bark continued writing in the snow,: No, Attacked without reason.

"Why would they attack Mobians?"

Shaking his head he wrote again,: Attacked more Mobians then us.

"But Why..."

Rouge stayed Silent causing Fang to look at her.

"Rouge?"

"What?" Her voice cracked a little making Fang smirk, he knew she knew something.

" What do you know about this?"

She fiddled with her thumbs," Well...I think...I know why..."

"Tell us, I'll find out sooner or later anyway."

"Fine." she grumbled picking out words to use to describe," When G.U.N Asigned me to ask you to Join, I spoke privately with the president."

"Go on."

Sighing she tried to remember his exact words.

*Some Time Ago, the White House.*

The president had ordered Rouge to see him immediately. She had rushed over to his room unsure of what to expect, the president normally never called anyone unless it was an emergency . The room was eerie and in front of his desk there was a metal chair that was empty, as normal the president sat at his desk writing out paper, Rouge didn't know how because the curtains were closed and the only reason she didn't bump into things was echolocation.

Plopping down on the chair she crossed her legs in a polite way," So what do you need this time?" she had asked trying her best to kill the tension.

He didn't even look up," You know how Sonic always wins in the end?"

"Yes."

"Why do you think he always does?"

" I don't know sir."

"Mobians can die Right?"

"Well of coarse but-"

" -You know Fang, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"-Track him down. Then bring him to us." The president lacked his kindness that he normally had.

Rouge nodded knowing he would interrupt her if she spoke. Standing up to go she rushed out the door upon being told her task. Outside the room waited another agent, tall with short shaggy black hair with sunglasses.

"He didn't ask about Mobians, right?"

"In a way he did."

The agent sighed," He's been like this for awhile, he feels like Mobians are better then him or something, maybe it's because Sonic is always beating Eggman. He seems to want all Mobians on his side. He's even talked about 'experiments' on them..."

Rouge glared at the door wondering if he would experiment on her if he wanted to,"That explains a lot..."

The agent shook his head trying not to think of what the President had in mind for the little Mobians.

*End Of Chapter*

_**OK, this Chapter is shorter then the rest because I had to cut off at a certain point. Anyway I thought of a more complex plot. On another note when I say 'President' I mean the President From Sonic X, Not the one From Shadow The Hedgehog And Sonic Adventure Battle 2. And yes, I meant the President to be OOC. **_

_**Any errors point them out I will fix them, Eventually. Sorry This Chapter wasn't as humorous as the others. **_


	5. One Step Closer

Rouge had stayed silent as the Polar Bear and Hybrid looked at her with uncertainty. The President was never that type of person to them, yet something in the back of their minds told them it was true. Rouge could be labeled as a liar with ease, but she would NEVER lie unless there was something in it for he, and neither of them saw a reason. Even if she was lying, that would get her nowhere; she would not lie just to retrieve the Emerald on her own, she would get them to help her up until the last second and snatch it.

The Sniper could tell that things just got harder; when he accepted this task he never would have thought of it like this. Bark turned his head in the direction they took Bean, glared, and started walking towards it. Fang ran towards the bear and walked beside him, giving a few glimpses back at bat.

Shaking her head she repeated in her head: _'I've come too far to quit'_ as she forced herself to run up to Bark, and walk next to him on the opposite side as Fang. Soon the snow started to incline up, forming a large hill that didn't look very pleasant to climb. Fang and Bark continued anyway. Grumbling under her breath, the treasure hunter wished she hadn't come in heels. The snow crunched and made their feet sink into the snow to about their ankles, leaving deep foot prints behind them.

Minutes seemed like hours but eventually they were standing at the top of the hill looking over at the camp. The shacks were strewn everywhere -in no real order, they were just shoved together leaving no space between them- and there ends were pressed against each other. They were all black, and seemed to form one giant ominous structure. The trio shuddered at the thought of what went on in there.

Pushing there fear out of the way into the back of there minds they proceeded to walk over to the buildings each and every one of them thinking of the possibilities 'If' the President was crazy and would use his power over Earth to catch Mobians and do experiments on them. They all wished for it to just stay a possibility.

Soon they found themselves at the bottom of the hill and diving for cover behind a huge parked truck. Now that they were closer they could see the buildings had more than several parked cars and on both sides of the closely packed shacks there were large camp sites. The camp site on the left was unchecked, as if all sanity was ripped away within a few moments.

Rouge kneeled down on the ground and peeked beside the truck while Fang was slightly higher in the same position and peered out at the same place. Bark -being the tallest- just stood and could see above their heads. Scientists were in white from to head to toe, and wore masks and glasses to cover their faces. They carried large syringes with even longer needles that were filled with bubbling colorful liquids.

None of that scared them. No, what scared them was Bean running away with slight cuts on his body that looked pretty deep and they could distinctly hear them screaming 'You promised to cooperate! You must continue the procedure!' The duck seemed as happy as ever but limped and gave a few fearful glances at the huge figures chasing him with large syringes.

Topaz only watched eyes as wide as anyone had ever seen them.

"Fuck..." Fang was battling over helping the duck and getting the Chaos Emerald, and leaving.

Bark took the first step towards the duck. He glanced back at the other two, waiting them to follow lead. The hybrid took the second step and Rouge the third. They made a line while the Scientists were too busy to notice them. Rouge gently tapped the Snipers shoulder.

"If anything happens to both of us," Her voice was sincere at first," See you in hell."

She playfully walked in front of him.

Fang shook his head and grinned slyly," Like wise."

They all dived behind a building when they saw someone coming. Bark shook his head; they would need a plan to stay alive. Rouge saw the concern in his eyes and decided to make an offer," You two boys can get Bean while I get the Chaos Emerald."

Fang saw her plan without much effort, "NO. If anyone should get the Chaos Emerald it should be Bark. We can get Bean, since two sane people against one insane person shouldn't be hard. Bark will be able to break through whatever the Chaos Emerald will be in and no one will get backstabbed."

The polar bear nodded hesitantly while Rouge crossed her arms over her chest, grumbling, "Fine."

"Bark, the Chaos Emerald can be anywhere, search everywhere. Breaking through the walls shouldn't be a problem. Meet us back at the Truck -if it's still here- in two hours." Fang stood up and grabbed Rouge's wrist before pushing her in Bean's direction.

"I'll take out the scientists, and then you grab him."

Before she could reply, he ran off to find somewhere to shoot the scientists from a distance. As the bat sprinted towards Bean she muttered," Who made him in charge?"

The hybrid didn't hear what she said; he just took out his gun and quickly clicked it off of safety before looking down his sight, aiming carefully. Once it lined up with their heads -or chests- he pulled the trigger and sent a bullet thought the air ripping through unsuspecting researchers chests or heads, making them drop to their knees and falling on the ground, almost laying down on their stomach with blood dripping from holes in their chests**.**

He aimed for all the researchers in sight, killing many. Smirking, he knew perfectly well he could've left all of them alive, but he just loved showing off and the sickening sound of a bullet tearing through flesh. Some things that made him feel accomplishment in murdering something.

The bat did her best not to shudder at the darkening scene unfold in front of her eyes. Instead she scooped the midget like duck into her arms knowing he would resist. The crazy people always did. Bean smiled but she knew he was in a haze and didn't recognize her. The duck squirmed but gave up after feeling his arms burn whenever he tried to move them. Bean's eye lids felt heavy as he pushed away the urge to close them. Giving a weak, perverted smile, he buried his head into the bat's chest.

"Not him too," she whined in a whisper as she heard him break into a soft snore. She mentally noted to ask him how he could snore with a beak, but it didn't matter much. Just as long as she got a Chaos Emerald, nothing much did.

*One of the Rundown Shacks*

Bark didn't bother to turn the door knob; instead he punched the door continuously until it cracked in half and the hinges fell. The Polar bear wondered why G.U.N would make such flimsy doors. After stepping through the remains of a door he looked around: nothing here except tall cylinders with white sheets over them. Bark's eyes shifted back and forth as he slowly pulled the cover off.

A dark green liquid bubbled and through the top there was an opening where many tubes went in to the device. The glass was fogged up and all he could see was the green liquid. Taking every chance he could, the Polar Bear wiped off the fog. Inside was a Mobian: a cat with its eyes closed and a tube shoved into its mouth, possibly down his throat. Dark black hair covered its face but Bark could see it was covered in little round devices with skinny wires that went out of the top. The cat was a light peach color darkening into another color. The ears seemed smaller than normal and the tail was unusually short for a cat.

The Polar Bear stared at it. He was almost sure it was once a human, because it was as tall as him, and Mobian cats were not anywhere near his size. He was curious as to what the others held. He wanted to help them but they were a part of G.U.N now. They could've volunteered too...or they might be forced against their will. Seeing enough of this place he decided to find the Chaos Emerald and then come back. He hadn't given up on them yet.

With each and every shack he saw he broke down the huge doors and entered uninvited. The Polar Bear would search everything and leave no object unturned. Each time he came empty handed, he went to the next shack. Each time he wanted to leave the white blankets over the tubes that held what used to Humans, or what used to be Mobians. Each one seemed to be different, and none of them looked healthy.

Bark had eventually come to the very last one -he had no other shacks to look through- and there was no sign of the Chaos Emerald. He looked around for any other hiding places that they could've hidden a Chaos Emerald but shook his head; nothing was insight but a small clutch of tents. The bear cracked a smile and walked over to them.

*In Topaz's Tent*

Topaz hugged her knees to her chest to create warmth. She knew that someone was searching. But she didn't even have a hint to what it was. Someone was breaking through things. Deep down she could've sworn they were searching for her Chaos Emerald. The G.U.N agent didn't want to leave her tent, she felt like she would get hurt one way or another if she made her presence known.

She heard a ripping noise and a crunch, like foot prints and fabric getting ripped apart. The G.U.N agent felt her heart gain speed, whoever it was, they were getting closer and tearing down tents. They would surely find her soon. Topaz looked straight forward; on her tent was a black shadow shaped like a bear standing on its hind legs. The agent relaxed a bit knowing it was looking for food, and if she stayed still it most likely wouldn't attack her.

But when the tent started to rip she saw a more humanoid bear with hands. Topaz could tell it was yet another Mobian, and she still felt frozen in place. The polar bear didn't even flinch at her presence; instead he looked for a Chaos Emerald as if she wasn't there. The agent still went with her logic that he wouldn't hurt her if she stayed still and didn't resist giving him whatever he was looking for.

Bark lifted up a blanket. He had found it. A Green Chaos Emerald shining a green glow on Bark's and Topaz's face. Topaz had a twinge of guilt, the agent had taken it from Rouge as revenge and now it was taken again. She was right that he was looking for it.

She wondered if he could talk like all the other Mobians and decided to speak up, "Where are you going to take the Chaos Emerald?"

Bark was silent and motioned with his hand towards Rouge with Bean in her arms and Fang. The G.U.N official didn't press him to see if he could talk, she knew he could understand her and that was good enough.

Topaz nearly fell backwards when an alarm went off. It sounded identical to a police cars alarm, but it was louder by far and rung continuously, coming from all directions. It was definitely the base's alarm, but why?

To Be Continued In Next Chapter

A/N

It's finally starting to pick up more pace, yeah some of these chapters have hardly any humor but in the next few chapters I promise they will have more humor. Sorry for the wait. Any way any errors point them out . (Also This Was Beta-Read By LordCooler, Thanks for Beta Reading :D)

Anyway There is a pole on my profile, it has 4 Possible Fanfiction titles. Under 'Current Pole' On my profile has a preview and information on the options, (I prefer you to read those before voting) And you can vote for the story you like best. (They are all humor) There not going to be too long (Their chapters will be short but they aren't one-shots, I think some have about 5 chapters) and none of my current stories will be stopped for them. Anonymous has been blocked, I'm sorry. It's not because of any Anonymous that has reviewed previously, I can't tell exactly why but I plan on taking that off the block soon.


End file.
